


for the first time

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Ni no Kuni
Genre: F/M, also evan is not allowed to See, leander and queen nerea kiss for the first time after three centuries of being in love, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Leander's been hoping to do this for the entirety of those three centuries.





	for the first time

Leander’s heart had been pounding rather hard when he said he’d marry Nerea (one of the many desires he had over the years he knew he had to keep at bay finally coming true), but his heart could have possibly been heard from another room when they were finally left alone together before Leander gathered the necessities he’d need before setting out on travels with the young king and his friends. He knew it may be slightly hard on the both of them while he was away, but as long as she promised she would be safe, Leander felt no obligation to deny her. Besides, it would be nice to go see the world outside of Hydropolis after so many years, and he could always send her letters as often as possible to let her know how he was faring.

But, they were alone in her throne room. Evan had met with him that morning to declare they were heading back to Evermore soon so they could start making plans for their next destination and that the crew on the ship were already going down their check-lists to be sure everything was fit to sail. Leander had promised that he would be ready well before late noon, and with that the young king was content and set about his morning with joy, rambling about something to his sky pirate friend dealing with the idea of a bit of seafood for breakfast.

No guards in sight (they were nearby, but not in the room), no outsiders, no… anyone. Just the two of them. 

Nerea’s hand slipped over his and he almost jumped, not expecting her to be so bold as her fingers laced themselves through his. He managed to gather himself before he was too flustered to focus, but it was too late, for Nerea was smiling and laughing quietly.

“I’ll miss you while you’re away.” She said, and Leander couldn’t help but sigh. She always loved making him like this.

“I promise that I’ll come back as soon as it’s possible.”

She hummed her understanding, gazing deep into his eyes all the while. She was closer now - when had she moved? Leander felt nervous for some reason.

Her other hand rose to rest on his shoulder, and she leaned in just that much further. It was… comforting, to be like this, he noticed. It felt natural. Leander took a deep breath, inhaling her familiar scent (she smelled just like the fresh ocean breeze), and instantly felt calmer about the entire situation. God, he wished they could have been doing this so many years ago…

Unexpectedly, she pulled him down closer to her, and seconds later Leander found himself lost in a moment of bliss as they finally kissed. Her lips were warm and glossed with a touch of makeup, thus making them plump and smooth; overall delightful and lovely. After three decades of holding back, there was no reason to deny themselves of this anymore, and it felt good to finally have the moment to themselves. The thought made him more happy than anything, despite what the circumstances were, so he decided to keep the negativity at bay and instead kiss her as passionately as she desired.

When they pulled away, Leander let his forehead linger against hers for a moment, a rare smile of his tugging on his lips.

Of course, there wasn’t really a way of properly knocking in a big open room like this, so -

“Oh my good - Roland, stop it!”

Leander’s head snapped in the direction of the voices, stumbling slightly back, only to see the young king and his chief consul standing at the very beginning of the room, where the older man had his hands clasped over Evan’s eyes. The king was swatting at him, frowning, blatantly displeased at the inability to see, but Roland eventually turned him around, gently nudging Evan in the direction back to the front of hallway. Evan turned around and frowned, but still walked further away after Roland made promises of delivering the news they’d come to announce.

Roland turned around, arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

“Evan wanted to tell you that the ship crew had finished preparing the boat for the trip, so we’re ready to leave when you are.”

Leander had fully slipped away from Nerea, who was giggling softly to herself. Even after all these years, it still seemed Leander wasn’t ever able to stop the pink that would tinge his cheeks after being slightly embarrassed. Even a stern expression couldn’t prevent it. 

He sighed, then nodded his confirmation he would go gather his things now. With that, the chief consul turned on his heel and waved a goodbye, content with the answer. He was amused, no doubt.

Nerea’s hand found his once more, and he turned his head away as she leaned back in, kissing his cheek instead this time.

There’s firsts for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> asdghjksfjladfj i was so happy for them when they said they were gonna get married


End file.
